l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Makubesu
Bayushi Makubesu was a bushi, courtier and Emerald Magistrate of the Scorpion Clan. Training Makubesu was a cheerful, optimistic, straightforward with an air of honesty, who liked talking and joking. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason He was a student of the Dark Sword of Bitter Lies. Bayushi Makubesu (Seeds of Decay Boxtext) Emerald Magistrate Makubesu became an Emerald Magistrate under the command of the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen. For a case he required Doji Ranmaru's assistance. Scenes from the Empire, Part 26, by Robert Denton, Shawn Carman, & Yoon Ha Lee Night of the Spider In 1170 Jimen was attacked by unknown assassins, but survived thanks to the sacrifice of his yojimbo Tsuruchi Ki. Many other high ranking samurai of the Empire were slain, during the Night of the Assassins. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon Jimen ordered Makubesu to find the culprits, a task he would not accomplish for decades. Sins of the Father: the Shadows of our Pasts, by Robert Denton Winter Court: Kyuden Gotei Makubesu was a member of the Scorpion Clan delegation to the second Winter Court of Empress Iweko I at Kyuden Gotei in 1171. While there he acted as the voice of his Clan in presenting the Scorpion gift at the wedding celebration of Iweko I and Akodo Setai. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Colonies Though well beyond retirement age, he seemed an endless well of energy, defiant of his grayed hair and wrinkled eyes. During the Age of Conquest he moved to the Colonies, to continue his work in the Second City. He cooperated with the Head of the Imperial Explorers Bayushi Shibata since 1192. Shibata considered the Explorers the only truly worthy branch of the Imperial Bureaucracy. Gempukku Starter Fictions He gained notoriety but his partners used to die during the investigations. The first one died protecting the woman he loved. The second died apprehending a criminal. The third fell off the roof of the Second City governor's palace. Sins of the Father: Partners, by Robert Denton Conflict with Crane Makubesu made accusations against Doji Yuka, Incriminating Testimony (Seeds of Decay flavor) gaining the enmity of her yojimbo, the duelist Kakita Yusugi Doji Yuka and Kakita Yusugi (Seeds of Decay Pictures) who challenged the Scorpion to an improptu duel. An Insult Answered Seeds of Decay Picture and Title) Murder's Investigation In 1198 Makubesu aided the recently arrived Kitsuki Kinaro in his investigations about the murder of Kakita Hiro in the Empire. They found Hiro's daughter, Kakita Maratai, in the Artisan District. Makubesu and Kinaro headed to the North Wind izakaya, where the Dragon told an assassin was following him. They devised how to turn the expected ambush against the assailant, and they managed to defeat the ninja, who impaled himself on the Scorpion's blade. Makubesu knew the man was the product of a Spider dojo. The magistrates timely arrived to save the life of Maratai, who had been attacked by a Goju. Scenes from the Empire 31, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 the Second City was plagued with fires during the riots provoked by the influx of P'an Ku. He capitalized the opportunity and killed many of the Fallen rioters in the streets of the Licensed Quarter. A group formed by Kakita Ichigiku, Kitsuki Kinaro, and Kakita Maratai appeared, and all together moved to the Imperial District. Sins of the Father, Part 5: Always War, by Robert Denton Hidden Code The group moved to Toshi Ranbo. Makubesu found a hidden code in the unfinished play of Maratai's father, Sins of the Father. He guessed that the point of Hiro's plays was to convey hidden messages to Spider Clan members in public. Sins of the Father: Leverage, by Robert Denton Kinaro had met the Susumu, who halted his investigation claiming the attackers operated without the endorsement of the Spider, and that the play was commissioned by the Kitsuki Daimyo as a gift to the Susumu. Makubesu had given some originals plays to Kakita Ichigiku, a samurai-ko who was aiding Kinaro in the investigation, and pointed out the dragon to meet her again. Fulfilled Task Makubesu, Ichigiku, and Kinaro worked together, exposing that Spider agents passed the messages during the performances of the plays, working as stageworkers, and marking the encoded sentence to another Spider agent who was watching it. Using these plays, the Spider leadership was able to issue orders across the lands, organizing their forces in spite of vast distances, and in the plain sight of the rest of the Empire. Makubesu realized these plays were used to mark the targets of the Night of the Assassins. Ichigiku wrote a scroll with these allegations, and alongside Kinaro passed it to Susumu Takada, saying this matter was no longer in their jurisdiction, as it was now under the purview of the Emerald Magistrates. The high ranking Spider courtier was forced to present the scroll to the current Emerald Champion, Utaku Ji-Yun, as the past sins of those who were Spider, currently a Great Clan endorsed by the Empress herself. Makubesu had fulfilled the task given to him by his lord Jimen decades ago, culprits uncovered. Sins of the Father: the Shadows of our Pasts, by Robert Denton Back in the Colonies Makubesu returned, and he detained Tsuruchi Isas for an unknown reason and custodied him in the Scorpion Embassy in the Second City. There Will Be Blood, Part 4, by Shawn Carman In turn, Makubesu was taken hostage by Yoritomo Kanaye. Taken Hostage (The Coming Storm flavor) External Links * Bayushi Makubesu (Seeds of Decay) Category:Emerald Magistrates Category:Scorpion Clan Members